


Texts from Last Night

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Other, Text Messages, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith texts Rachel, asking for her help with an "important matter involving lesbians."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Last Night

(Keith): I need to talk to you about an important matter involving lesbians.

(Rachel): do u have n e idea what u just interrupted?

(Keith): I told you not to take your phone into the bedroom.

(Rachel): im not helping w ur lesbian probelm  
(Rachel): esp not now that i have my own lesbian problem

(Keith): I'll buy you some double As.

(Rachel): really prefer 34cs.

(Keith): Focus, Maddow.

(Rachel): lemme along keith  
(Rachel): alone i mean. tho im alone now. thnx 4 that btw

(Keith): What does it mean when two lesbians ask me for a threeway?  
(Keith): And I'm not ashamed to admit I'm hiding in the men's room.

(Rachel): wtf lesbian bar are you at that has a mens room?

(Keith): The one you left me at when you found your 34Cs.

(Rachel): o yea lol  
(Rachel): and it means their not rly lesbians if they want u  
(Rachel): sry sry that was mean. u kno i &lt;3 u n want ur hot bod :D

(Keith): The lesbians do tend to &lt;3 me.  
(Keith): Should mention only one of the lesbians is present. Her girlfriend is waiting somewhere.  
(Keith): The details of where escape me. I'm stuck on lesbians wanting me for a threeway.  
(Keith): And on the irony of you taking me to a lesbian bar and me getting more pussy.

(Rachel): nice

(Keith): Sorry. I'll forfeit my feminist card at the next meeting.  
(Keith): Hey, why haven't you ever asked me for a threeway?  
(Keith): Wait. Have you ever even had a threeway?

(Rachel): have u?

(Keith): You're right. None of my business.  
(Keith): Actually, no. It is my business. I need to know if I'm asking the right person for advice.  
(Keith): Of course, you're the only lesbian I know, so I'm short on options.

(Rachel): keith? r u done?  
(Rachel): bc u need to stfu if u want me 2 give advice

(Keith): Raptly I await your advice.

(Rachel): u r rly bad at recognizing ppl

(Keith): I'm aware. But about my important lesbian matter...

(Rachel): im gettin there  
(Rachel): i think u need to leave the mens room  
(Rachel): and u need to tell ana marie yes u will have a 3some w us  
(Rachel): k?

(Keith): !  
(Keith): K.


End file.
